A Howl For Love
by ChelseaXNicoleX
Summary: What if the Quileute's weren't the only wolf pack? What if Leah wasn't the only female shifter? All the answers can be found in a run away shifter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight

Prologue

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

That's all I could think about. I had to get away, get away from that isolated life, away from the only family I knew, away from judgment, away from the pain. My heart pounded and hurt, both from stress and heartache. My body felt heavy, my mind whirling. The voices of my family telling me to 'stop' and to 'come home' long since past. My legs hurt but I knew I could not stop, I had to keep moving because if I did not I knew they would find me and bring me home. With the thoughts of home my legs pushed faster, I couldn't go back not after I made it this far. The scenery around me was the same, trees and trees but the climate had changed. Home was a warm place with lots of sun but here was cold and wet, not something I was used to. My body shivered from the cold but I did not stop, I couldn't. I knew I had to stop some time but I didn't want to, what if I was found? I'd be forced to go back, I'd be punished for leaving. The punishment for leaving could be death, depending on _HIM_. But I knew if I was catch, I would not be put to death but any even worst punishment. My family would slash at me, each drawing blood, and forced to heal in human form and forced to serve _HIM _until _HE_ saw I would not leave again. But I would always run, I'd run until my last breath. As I ran I hear the howls of wolves, my blood ran cold as I hear them. I knew I was found. I pushed myself harder, trying to out run them but I had pushed myself too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight

Note: Sorry its so short but I wanted to up date as soon as I could and now that i actually know how to upload new chapters, thanks to Tamani (thank you again) xD

Chapter 1

Paul's point of view

Being a wolf always has its advantages. Sight, hearing, healing, speed. But it also has its disadvantages, never being able to leave the reservation and most of all imprinting. Imprinting is finding the one person perfect for you, she'll be everything for you, but to me it makes you a slave. You only do anything to make that one person happy, only ever doing what they want. It makes me sick just think of it.

I was currently running patrol with Jacob Black, or baby alpha as I like to call him, when I came across a strange scent. Mint, rain and strawberries.

"You smell that?"

I asked Jacob through the pack mind link.

"Yeah, but it seems to be leading from behind us."

Jacob commented.

"Fuck! Warn Sam, I'll follow the trail."

I cursed. I felt more than saw Jacob nod, I whipped back around headed back where I came. I heard Jacob's howl in the distance as I followed the scent. I had been following the trail for a few minutes before all the others phased in.

"Dude, what going on? I was in the middle of a movie with Kim."

Jared demanded.

"I was sleeping!"

Embry whined.

"Everyone calm down, what is going on?"

Sam asked calmly.

"Paul came across an unknown scent and he's following it."

Jacob informed everyone.

"Follow Paul."

Sam commanded. The pack started after me and we ran in silence for a while. The scent was getting stronger the farther we ran, I was in the lead since I had started head of everyone, Leah was gaining on me since she was the fastest out of everyone, Sam close behind then Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth taking up behind. I burst into a clearing where a lone white wolf with ice blue eyes stood. I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the beautiful wolf. Everything fell away and the only thing that matter was her. As I stared at the wolf I heard my pack mates enter the clearing and they all looked at my imprint. Different things ran through everyone's minds. Everyone was mostly shocked, Leah was shocked and excited, Sam was amazed and cautious about the wolf. But what shocked us the most was when Jacob looked the wolf in the eyes he felt the same way I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 2

Paul's point of view

Before I knew it I had tackled Jacob in wolf form, snarls and growls ripped through my throat and I had no control over it. How would my _brother_, my pack mate feel like that toward _MY_ imprint. I slammed into Jacob's side as he stared at my imprint like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, Jacob hit the forest floor hard and landed on his side. I landed on top of him and growled.

_"How dare you feel like that about MY imprint!" _I yelled through the pack mind link, not caring all the others could hear.

_"What the hell are you talking about?! She's MY imprint!" _Jacob snarled at me while pushing me off him and getting to his feet. That normally would have surprised and confused me but my mind wasn't in the right place, anger and betrayal filled me but mostly anger.

_"Like hell she is! She's my imprint, asshole! So what that leech lover didn't want you so now you think you can have MY imprint?! Like hell!" _I growled, the fur on my back standing up and I got into a crouch ready to take a chunk out of him.

_"Bella has nothing to do with this! You only think you imprinted on her because I did! You don't even want to imprint!" _Jacob yelled back getting into a crouch as well, ready to kill my ass.

_"Like hell! I saw her first!"_ I shouted before lunging at the younger wolf. I swiped my shaper clawed paw at the young soon-to-be Alpha and he dodged my attack. Jacob lunged at me and I lunged back, both of us on our hind legs wrestling for dominance but both of us meeting each other bite for bite. The fight only lasted a few minutes before our pack brothers broke us up.

_"ENOUGH!"_ the Alpha order came from Sam. Both Jacob and I stopped, breathing hard and glaring at the other.

_"I know both of you are confused but so I am. But right now we don't have time for your hissy fits! So for know try not to kill each other and lets find out why this wolf is here."_ Sam commanded. I glared at Jacob and Jacob glared at me and I would give nothing more than to rip his throat out but since I've been Alpha ordered not to kill Jacob at the moment, I have to live with it. I turned away from Jacob and stared at my imprint. She was small, not as small as Leah in wolf form but she wasn't taller than Brady or Collin. She was a bright white, so clean and clear, she had crystal ice blue eyes. She was standing at the far end of the clearing she had stopped in and was in a low crouch, like she expected us to attack. Her eyes ran over all of us, like she was profiling and observing us. She stopped at me and Jacob, who for same reason stood next to me, and just stared and in the process tilted her head to the left a little. Sam took a step forward and she immediately took a step back, got lower into her crouch, and let out a warning growl. When she did that the pack, excluding Jacob and I, got into defense stances. My eyes narrowed at my brothers and I snarled, Jacob doing the same.

_"Don't ever think about it!"_ I yelled at my pack brothers.

_"Paul, calm down."_ Sam ordered. I snarled again and looked back at my imprint. Her eyes darting between everyone before looking back at Jacob and I.

_"I'm going to phase back and try talking to her."_ Sam stated before darting into the bushes to phase into human form. My imprint watched as Sam darted away and jealousy overcame me. I wanted her to watch _me_ not anyone else. We all felt Sam phase out and heard him rustling through the bushes. Sam walked out of the forest and into the clearing in cut off shorts, he walked passed up a little and stopped half way to my imprint holding his hands up.

"I'm Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push pack. We don't mean you harm, if you could phase back into human form we can talk about this." Sam stated evenly. She watched Sam for a minute before same thing strange happened. Her body started to shake, almost like she was vibrating, and her body started to morph. She began to become skinner, her fur started to go back into her body, her front paws turned into hands. She stood on her hind legs and they too started to become legs, her back straightened, her face was the last thing to morph. Her snout become shorter and smaller, soon she was no longer a wolf. The once wolf was now a human girl, she stood at 5'5 surprisingly even though in wolf form she was larger than Leah. She had long, mid-rib platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. But unlike when we phase she was dressed. She was dressed in a brown like cloth that almost looked like animal skin covering her chest but left her midriff open for all to see, the cloth around her waist was in a skirt style. There were a few rips in her… clothing if you could call it that.

She watch Sam silently and looked like she had not intention of speaking. Sam decided to start,

"How you mind telling us your name?" He asked.

She tilted her head a little and blinked at him.

"I'm Luna."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Luna

**This is a really short chapter but I wanted everyone to have a look through Jacob's point of view :) hope you all enjoy and please review! I really want to know what you all think about my story, if it's good or bad. Oh and I also posted a new story called **Elemental Love** which is an Emmett Cullen love story, read it and tell me if you like it XD. Thank you!**

Chapter 3

Jacob's point of view

Luna, my beautiful imprint. She was perfect, I already love her. I could see our future together, I'd see her smile everyday, see her laugh everyday. I'd wake up with her in my arms and I'd go to sleep with her in my arms. I'd have lazy days with her and we'd do nothing but sleep and watch stupid movies. The only thing wrong was that _Paul_ thinks he imprinted on _my _soul mate. Fat chance, Paul doesn't want to imprint and the moment I do all of a sudden he wants her. I think not. I watched as she tilted her head at same like a confused pup, her crystal eyes shined with innocence and wonder. Sam nodded at Luna,

"If you don't mind, it'd be easier to talk at my home." Sam stated. Luna blinked before nodding. Sam turned towards us before announcing;

"Collin, Brady go tell Emily that we'll be bring a guest then take the rest of Jacob and Paul's shift. Seth, Quil take Jacob and Paul's shift until Collin and Brady get there and come to the house. Everyone else follow Luna and I to the house."

Collin, Brady, Quil and Seth all darted off leaving Leah, Jared, Embry, Paul and I with Sam and Luna. I watch Luna look at Sam for a moment and it looked like she wanted to ask something but thought better of it before walking towards the others and I. Sam started walking into the forest, Luna following and Paul walking slightly behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and just looked at him with questioning eyes. I heard Paul's thoughts about how beautiful she was and about her eyes shined. I was slightly taken back at his thoughts, Paul never thought those kind of thoughts. I saw Paul smile at her in wolf form, his lips pulled back showing his teeth and his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth. Luna's eyes widened and she stopped, whipped around to face Paul, her mouth agape. Her eyes filled with childlike glee.

"He smiled! He smiled!" she exclaimed in excitement, she smiled widely at Paul's silliness. Paul barked happily and his tail started to wag. Luna gasped and started at Paul in awe, I felt some jealousy building up but I also felt happy that she was happy. It was strange.

"Paul," Sam called out from in front of us. "Do not distract her." I heard a teasing note in his voice even if his words were meant to be serious. Paul rolled his eyes before looking back at Luna, she smiled widely at him before darting up to Sam. I watched her run away and it felt like a whole was being ripped through my chest, Paul huffed and walked away.

"You even think about trying to take her away from me and I'll rip your throat out, baby Alpha."

he snarled, images of him actually ripping my throat out flashed through his mind. I growled,

"She's my imprint."

and I started for Sam and Emily's.

**P.S. Luna's point of view is next! Reviews please!**


End file.
